Aquaman: Rise Of Atlantis
Aquaman: Rise Of Atlantis is a 2014 superhero film based on the DC Comics character Aquaman, produced by DC Comics and Warner Bros., distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. It is the third instalment in the DC Theatrical Universe, after Last Son, and thus is set in Earth-173. Directed by James Wan, and written by David Ayer, Kurt Johnstad, and Will Beall, the film stars Jason Momoa, Amanda Righetti, Stanley Tucci, Wes Bentley, Kevin McKidd, Rachel Nichols, Chiwetel Ejiofor, James Franco, Liam Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, and Jennifer Lawrence. The movie was followed by Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice. The film tells the story of Arthur Curry, a young man who has had special powers since he was young. When he finds out that he is actually a king of the seas named Orin, he strives to help humans as the powerful hero Aquaman. But as evil invades the underwater city of Atlantis, Aquaman must end a war, defeat a great enemy, and learn what it takes to be a hero. Aquaman's premiere in the United States was attended by its principal cast members in New York City on June 7th, 2014. The film was released in conventional, 3D, and IMAX theaters. The film became a box office success, grossing $698,403,239 worldwide. Critical reception was positive, the acting, effects, and story being especially being praised. The movie's ties with the DCTU was praised as to how well it was executed, because in the film, Aquaman is searching for another DCTU hero, Superman. Aquaman's portrayal by Momoa was also praised, especially since this was Aquaman's first appearance on the big screen. Synopsis Arthur Curry has had special abilities ever since his childhood, and it was something that made his half-brother, Orm Curry, jealous. As he grew older, Arthur's father decides to tell him the truth: Arthur is a half-human, half-Atlantean named Orin, who is in line to be king of the seas. Learning this, Arthur decides to becomes the hero Aquaman, keeping humans safe from harm, like a true king.... But ever since the emergence of Superman and his fellow Kryptonians, Arthur vows to find the Man Of Steel and make him suffer for his actions. However, when the underwater city of Atlantis calls for Arthur's help, he must abandon his mission and get ready to end a war and defeat a great enemy, all while learning what it takes to become a hero.... Cast * Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry (King Orin) ** Corey Fogelmanis as 12-year-old/13-year-old Arthur Curry * Amanda Righetti as Mera * Stanley Tucci as Nuidis Vulko * Wes Bentley as Ocean Master/Orm Marius (Curry) * Kevin McKidd as Thomas "Tom" Curry * Rachel Nichols as Atlanna * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Black Manta/David * James Franco as General Kai Krone * Liam Hemsworth as Triton * Denzel Washington as President Lloyd Smith * Dylan O'Brien as Garth * Tom Hiddleston as King Trevis * Jennifer Lawrence as Deep Blue/Deborah "Debbie" Perkins * Diane Lane as Mary Curry * Michael Fassbender as Colonel Hank Jackson, USA * Patrick Stewart as Admrial Hugo Edwards Additionally, Gary Oldman plays Dr. Finn Williams. Maggie Smith plays the Elder Atlantean Oracle, while Victoria Justice appears in a cameo credited as Tula. Jack Kirby makes a cameo as someone telling Arthur what was happening in the streets. Bernard Hill also plays the ship's captain at the beginning. In the mid-credits scene, Ben Affleck is portrayed in the role of Bruce Wayne. Henry Cavill also appears in a cameo as Superman, while Grant Gustin appears in a cameo as Barry Allen. References To The DCTU * The biggest reference to the DCTU is the understanding that Superman coexists with Aquaman. The reference goes throughout the film consistently. One of the main points of the story is the fact that Aquaman opposes the destruction caused by the Kryptonians and was looking for Superman, although he abandons the goal when he is called to Atlantis. Henry Cavill even makes a short cameo appearance as Superman on T.V. * The mid-credits scene shows Bruce Wayne getting a shipment of Kryptonite from an unknown source. This references the hero Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne, and it also references Kryptonite, which is an elemental rock from Superman's planet, Krypton, which is Superman's weakness in the comics. * Barry Allen is seen in a cameo as one of the people watching Aquaman fight Black Manta. In the comics, Barry Allen is the Flash. * A S.T.A.R. Labs building is seen when Aquaman speaks with Orm Marius. In the comics, S.T.A.R. Labs is the workplace of Silas and Elinore in the comics, where they conduct experiments on Vic. Additionally, S.T.A.R Labs is closely related to Cyborg and the Teen Titans in the comics. * When Arthur is on the ship, a LexCorp poster is seen, which is a reference to Lex Luthor, Superman's archenemy and the CEO of LexCorp. * When the military is trying to identify the source of the attack, the words "Green Lantern" is in their archive, which references the heroes and "galactic police," Green Lanterns, which also could reference Hal Jordan, Alan Scott, John Stewart, and/or Kyle Rayner, among other human Green Lanterns, or potentially non-human. Trivia * The origins of Aquaman in the movie combine features from the Golden-Age, Silver-Age, and Post-Crisis Aquamans. * Wan has said that Zack Snyder will continue Aquaman's need for revenge against Superman in Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice. * Wan has said that Aquaman's mid-credits scene was suggested by Christopher Nolan and Snyder. He also said that it sets the plot for the next movie in the DCTU, Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice. * In the comics, Garth is the alter-ego of Aqualad. Wan confirmed that Aqualad has lots of importance in any Aquaman continuations. However, Garth will not have his own film as the solo-hero, Tempest, but will likely be a part of another team. Most people believe that this "other team" is a reference to Young Justice/Teen Titans. * In the comics, Tula is the alter-ego of Aquagirl. Wan confirmed that Aquagirl will be in any Aquaman continuations. However, like Garth, Aquagirl will not have her own film as a solo-hero. * Some characters, like General Kai Krone, were thought of by Will Beall. Category:Created By RenKrawler17Category:Aquaman Category:Movies Category:Earth-173